Sans Toi Ma Mie
by kittyhaley94
Summary: Kaito went to Hawaii again to study marine biology and left his one and only true love, Lucia, in Japan. Will they be able to see each other again? A petite yet romantic oneshot about LuciaxKaito!


**Author's Note Before Reading:** I'm very glad I wrote this and now I get to share it with all of you! As it says in the story, "Sans Toi Ma Mie", means "Without You, My Dear" in French. The title is taken from Goto Maki's 5th single with the same name. I think it sounds not bad for a title, don't you think? Well, enjoy reading! :)

**Sans Toi Ma Mie**

It was a warm Sunday afternoon, everyone was out having fun, and Lucia was just in the hotel spacing out while looking outside of her bedroom window. "Will we ever meet again?" She whispered as she sighed heavily. Yes! It seems her beloved Kaito has left for another solo adventure. Yet why? Let's rewind the time back, shall we? About a month and a half ago:

_The school day finally ended and Kaito took Lucia to his favorite inlet at the beach to look at the sunset, and have a little talk. "Pretty, isn't it?" He said. "Yeah. Very romantic." Lucia said softly as she rested her head on Kaito's_ _shoulder_. _"Lucia, I feel like I should go back to Hawaii again. Not for surfing, but to study marine biology. I feel I should know my own "birthplace and hometown", don't you think so too?" Kaito said as he wrapped his arm around Lucia gently with care. Lucia, of course, was shedding tears slowly and said with a soft, shaky voice, "Y-Yeah. If you think that's best for you. But you know I'll be lonely, right?" "I guess you'd call it "Sans Toi Ma Mie", huh?" He said with a little regret in his voice. Lucia wiped her tears and questioned Kaito, "'Sans Toi Ma Mie'? What's that?" "It means "Without You, My Dear", in French." Kaito pointed out. "I guess you might have a point. Because you know, without you, it feels like my life has turned darker right before my eyes. But you'll come back, right?" She said before getting tearier. "Of course. I promise I'll be waiting with open arms to give you the biggest embrace of your life!" Kaito replied with a charming wink that would make any young girl fall in love. All Lucia could do was hug Kaito with all her might. "I cross my heart with this promise. No matter what happens between us." Kaito whispered while hugging his love back. She nodded as her tears started to flow._

"And not even one text or letter! I hope he didn't forget me for some other foreign girl!" Lucia pouted until she was startled a little by the doorbell. "Just a minute! I'm coming!" She said with a big voice. She opened the door to the mailman. "Air Mail for Nanami-san." He said as Lucia was given the letter. Lucia rushed out the door in a heartbeat and headed for the inlet. She opened the envelope and started to read the letter:

"_Lucia, I know I haven't been in contact with you since we last saw each other. I'm really sorry! It's because studying marine biology in Hawaii isn't as easy as I thought. I've realized how lonely it is without you. You still remember, "Sans Toi Ma Mie", right? Because it really feels like that now. But, on the bright side, I'm able to get through it and I made lots of friends! I still promise you I'll come back with open arms, waiting for your embrace. I swear it! I love you. --Kaito."_

_Kaito, I'm so glad for you! Keep it up with the study, okay? Because I just can't wait to jump into your arms! _Lucia thought as she rubbed her eyes of any tears that were going to flow. Suddenly, her cell phone started to vibrate. It was a text from Kaito! It read: _"Look behind you…" _Lucia, who was still surprised by the text, turned around to find Kaito behind her! "I'm back, Lucia. It was hard, wasn't it? 'Sans Toi Ma Mie'." Lucia started to cry and she just jumped into her prince's arms. Just like he promised! "I'll never leave you this sad again!" Kaito whispered as he hugged back Lucia. They exchanged looks at each other and kissed passionately.

Did you like it? I hope so! If you write me a review, I would be very delighted to here your opinion

See ya!

-- Rika Chihara


End file.
